homemade_stuck_in_the_middlefandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden Diaz
Hayden Diaz is a main character and the main protagonist of Stuck in the Middle. He is the middle child in the Diaz family of five kids. He is known for his creativity and inventions. Personality Hayden is an inventive, caring, and smart boy with a sense of humor. He stands out for his creative inventions. He is an extremely intelligent and observant person as seen as when he invented a roller coaster when Daemon threw Raiden's electronics out the window. Despite being very intelligent, Hayden is still social and enjoys spending time with others. He is also very kind as seen when he was willing to help Raiden with his social life and help Leah with golf. Hayden is strong, confident and is always persistent to get what he wants no matter the cost. As a result, he is a bit pushy and bossy especially when it comes to his inventions and other circumstances. Elena has called him out for being pushy in multiple occasions. He is manipulative as seen in the way he often manipulates and uses his siblings for his own benefits. He uses Leah and Daemon as test subjects in his inventions, some of which turn out to be dangerous. He often uses blackmail and lies to get his siblings including Raiden to do what he wants. He once manipulated Leah and Belle to make slushies to make his money which resulted in them separating and hating each other. This implies that Hayden sometimes doesn't think things through but he is willing to make things right when things go wrong. Hayden also has a temper and can hold a grudge as seen when he was visibly angered when Candace threw a chicken bone in his invention bag; blasted Raiden with snow when he didn't invite him to a party; held a tight grudge to get Candace out of the house. Despite his overconfidence and pride, Hayden comes off as the smartest and the most rational of the Diaz kids. He is passionate about his family and will do anything for them. Even when he feels left out and underappreciated, he works hard to keep the family together. He is the one who rallies and leads the other Diaz kids into doing activities that they didn't think they could. Elena describes him as the glue of the family. And he even wins a special Diaz of the Year Award because of how much he cares about his family. Biography Hayden Diaz is the third-born (middle child) of Tom and Samantha Diaz. He is the younger brother of Raiden, and Elena. He is the older brother to Leah, and Daemon. Being the middle kid makes Hayden feel unnoticed and underappreciated. He even calls himself Hump Day Hayden because he thinks of himself as the Wednesday of the family. Hayden is currently a student at Marshport Middle School along with Elena. When he's not at school, he spends most of his time inventing things, hoping that one day he will make a breakout invention. He hopes that he will get recognized and eventually become the first boy to go to Mars. In Stuck in the Middle, Hayden is recognized by his invention of a conveyor-belt table that has a lot of cool features and is also large enough to accommodate a large family like the Diazes. In Stuck in the Sweet Seat, Hayden turns eleven years old but his family forgets his birthday. He plans to keep them distracted hoping to use it to score some guilt points to convince his parents to give him Raiden's sweet seat. Elena helps him realize that it's better to celebrate with his family. As part of family tradition, after turning 11, Hayden starts working in his dad's store in Stuck in the Slushinator. He invents a slushy machine powered by Leah and Belle to prove to his dad that he can do it. Tom is impressed by Hayden's work ethic and buys him an actual machine. Since then, Hayden has been running the slushy machine section in the special counter called Hayden's Slushy Shack. As the owner of the Slushy Shack, he has had to deal with the pressure of hiring and firing people including Candace in Stuck with My Brother's Girlfriend and Piper in Stuck in a Slushy War. In Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives, Hayden is cast into a reality show called Boy Knows Best to showcase his inventions. However, after realizing that the producers are more interested in family drama than his inventions, he gets the entire family to quit the show. He eventually gets to appear on another favorite show of his, "Dancing With My Mom" in Stuck Dancing with My Mom. To help fund for his inventions and raise money for other things, Hayden often runs schemes to raise money. In Stuck with a Guy on the Couch, he secretly rents their living room to an exchange student to make money for a new tablet. He rents their entire house to Colt Bailey in Stuck with a Hook, Line and Sinker. In Stuck without a Ride and in Stuck Dancing with My Mom, he goes to great lengths to convince Raiden to drive him so that he can meet rich people to invest in his inventions. In Stuck in the Hayden Car, he starts Hayden's Care babysitting business to raise money to fix the Slushy Shack. However, he gets carried away and secretly takes over Elena's Star Tour business so that he can make money by making Elena take his babysitting charges on tours. Elena helps him realize that he went too far, trying to make money. Hayden goes to his first school dance in Stuck with a Boy Genius. After being convinced by Raiden and Elena to invite his internet friend, Jada to be his date to the dance, he does it. Unfortunately, it turns out that Jada is a nine-year-old. Hayden spends most of the night being humiliated and laughed at by other students. When they nominate him and Jada as formal queen and king, he uses the opportunity to show off his invention and put on an amazing dance show. In Stuck with a Bad Influence, Hayden is heartbroken when his best friend, Elijah Peters leaves town for a boarding school. Hayden and Elijah would do anything for each other despite the rivalry between the Diazes and Elijah's mom, Bethany Peters. Hayden is left without a best friend until a new boy, Sean Adams joins Marshport Middle School. When Raiden leaves the family to go to school in California in Stuck with Raiden's Secret, Hayden feels responsible to have someone fill in Raiden's shoes. He tries grooming Elena to be the new Raiden in Stuck with a Diaz Down, but it doesn't work out. He tries taking the Diaz captain role himself but all his pieces of advice end up backfiring. He realizes that no one can replace Raiden. With Raiden out, Hayden thinks he's going to have a drama-free life. But then Belle's sister, Ariel Peters moves in to live with Bethany next door. In Stuck in Camp Chaos the new neighbors begin a fierce rivalry. To make things worse, Ariel joins Hayden's school and attends some of his classes in Stuck with Hayden's Bethany. Ariel drives Hayden so crazy that Elena decides to put her in the "Dead to Diaz" list on Hayden's behalf. In Stuck with Horrible Helpers, with the unexpected assistance of Leah and Belle, Hayden wins the opportunity to compete in the state inventing competition, the Imagination Gladiators. He decides to reward them by letting them join the Slushy Shack staff, but find the Bait N' Bite robbed. In Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery, Hayden learns he committed his biggest mistake yet when his dad's Bait & Bite store gets robbed because Hayden had left the door unlocked. He is crushed but later realizes that everyone makes mistakes. Hayden has his biggest fight with his BFTF, Elena in Stuck in a Besties Battle after learning that Elena went behind his back to hang out with Ariel in Stuck in a Nice Relationship. Despite having put Ariel in the Dead to Diaz list, Elena had realized how much she and Ariel have in common especially, their shared passion for the same magazine . She had used the opportunity to convince Ariel that Hayden is a good person; but in the process she revealed Hayden's biggest "Flea-az Diaz" secret. So, when Hayden finds out Elena did, he fights back by embarrassing her in front of Chris. After the fight, both Hayden and Elena overhear Ariel talking on the phone with her dad. This makes them realize that Ariel is going through a tough time. So, Hayden opens up his heart and invites Ariel in to join them for a game night. Hayden invites Ariel again in "Stuck with a Non-Diaz" but Ariel ruins his perfectly planned premiere for Elena's movie. Surprisingly, Ariel saves the day. In "Stuck Wrestling Feelings," Hayden starts to develop feelings for Ariel after spending time together with her and Leah and Belle at the wrestling convention. When Daemon points out that Hayden and Ariel have a crush on each other, Hayden denies it and decides to use science to prove Daemon wrong. Unfortunately, everything adds up to proving that Hayden has a crush on Ariel. He tries to suppress his feelings, but Daemon and Leah encourage him to embrace them. So, he asks Ariel out a romantic hang out in the slide. Hayden's relationship with Ariel goes to the next level in "Stuck Without the Perfect Gift" when Ariel gets Hayden a very thoughtful gift. Hayden gives her a model of the school announcement booth with an audio recording of the time he was yelling at her on live radio. He likes it because it reminds them of how far they've come. But Ariel doesn't like the gift because it reminds her of a moment she would love to forget. So, Hayden stages a fake "Who Knows Who Best" game show in order to get to know Ariel better. As Ariel gives her answers, Hayden notices that she keeps bringing up her father. So, he concludes that the best gift would be to convince Ariel's dad to come visit her. Ariel had been trying to get her dad to come over but hadn't been successful because she is not good at expressing her feelings. So, she thanks Hayden for making it happen. As Hayden approaches thirteen years old, he starts preparing for his fancy birthday party to celebrate his transition from childhood to teenhood. He wants to have a big science-themed party, using his own chemical element symbol, Hd13 (Hayden Diaz). In Stuck in Camp Chaos, he tries to make money for the party by starting a camp for kids with Elijah. But it turns into chaos when he leads the kids to attack Ariel. In Stuck Without the Perfect Gift, he asks Ariel to escort him to his birthday party but Ariel turns him down because she has to leave town with her dad. Hayden wants the party to be so perfect that he doesn't even let his best friend, Elijah film it. He goes to such great lengths as doing a terrible fake birthday party just to push Elijah to quit in Stuck in a Fake Out. This jeopardizes their friendship but they eventually make up. On the day of Hayden's 13 birthday, the Diaz family takes over the final action items so that Hayden can just relax and have fun. They find Hayden's "Buck-Kid List" of things that Hayden wanted to do before he became a teenager. So, Hayden enlists the littles to help him finish the list. Unfortunately, the day goes horribly wrong, with everyone - including Hayden himself - messing up. Hayden blames himself for ceding control to his family. Luckily, Raiden comes in as a surprise and gets things back on track. Despite many other ups and downs leading up to the birthday party, it turns out to be better than he imagined. He makes an epic "dancing in the cloud" entrance into the room. He then dances with his family, friends and his surprise guest his girlfriend - Ariel Peters. After the party, Hayden realizes that his family really cares for him. He says that he used to complain about being the Wednesday of the family, the forgotten kid; but now he admits that being stuck in the middle is not a bad thing. It means you get love and support from both sides. Physical Appearance Hayden has dark brown hair and brown eyes. His hair is usually a black sponge haircut. He is taller than his younger siblings but shorter than his older siblings. Relationships * Elena Diaz (BFTF, older sister) - Elena is not just Hayden's older sister. She is Hayden's Best Friend in The Family (BFTF). She is the person Hayden goes to first with most of his ideas, and she is the most supportive of Hayden. * Elijah Peters (best friend, neighbor) - Despite the rivalry between the Diazes and Elijah's mom, Bethany, Elijah and Hayden are best friends who would do anything for each other. In fact, they even switch identities in Stuck in the School Photo just so that Hayden doesn't get in trouble. Unfortunately, Elijah leaves for boarding school in Stuck with a Bad Influence. * Sean Adams (close friend) - When Sean transfers to Kelly Mill Middle School, they develop instant chemistry after realizing how much they have in common. Hayden believes that Sean is the perfect homeboy while Elijah is in school. * Ariel Peters (Close Friend/Girlfriend) - Even though Ariel is Elijah's cousin, she starts as Hayden's biggest enemy. He finds her to be annoying and obnoxious. Hayden spends a lot of time trying to figure out ways to get rid of Ariel. After realizing that Ariel has some family issues and could use some company, he becomes more open to letting her in and they become friends, starting in Stuck in a Besties Battle. They started dating in Stuck Wrestling Feelings. Trivia * Hayden is the middle child in his family, so he's "Stuck in the Middle" like the show's title suggests. * Hayden is closer to his older sister, Elena than any of his other siblings. * His friends have a crush on his older sister/BFTF, Elena. * His best friend is Elijah Peters. * He creates his own inventions which are always useful and often help him solve problems he has with his family. * He was born on April 22nd, 2008 as shown in "Stuck in the Sweet Seat". **This is made clear by the fact that his birthday, which is shown to be on the 22nd, takes place on a Monday in a month with only 30 days. April 22nd, 2019 takes place on a Friday and her following birthday, as seen at the end of the episode, takes place on a Thursday, which April 22nd, 2021 does. **Also, as evidence is further shown on the calendar that Tax Day (which typically falls on the 15th of April) is a week before his birthday. Coincidentally, this means that Hayden was born on Earth Day which is annually celebrated on April 22nd. **Coincidentally, this is the premiere date of "Stuck in the Sweet Seat" in the UK and Ireland. * He often breaks the fourth wall by directly talking to the audience. * He loves wearing leather jackets. * Hayden is in middle school as shown in Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance. * Hayden first celebrates his birthday on April 22 by turning eleven. * His thirteen birthday was shown on 'Stuck in the Middle' he turned 13 because he turned 12 in 2020 which means in 2021 he turned 13. * Hayden used to go to Lake Carolina Upper Campus but he graduated. * Hayden is the youngest Diaz after Elena to go to middle school. * He is a artist in middle school. * Hayden can't stand his younger siblings. * He is very smart for his age. * He has had his invention bag since he was six. * Daemon loves cake and Hayden hates when his siblings steal his spotlight or take something of his like on his birthday when Daemon ate his cake. * Hayden wanted to go skydiving but his friendship with Elijah was more important. * Hayden has gone through a lot since he joined middle school. * Hayden often goes up in the tree-house when he gets upset. * Hayden is known as Doody Diaz, due to an advertisement for his father's marina store. * Hayden cares about what others think. * He is very sensitive. * He has big reactions to things. * He has invented a lot of things. *His long-stated ambition is to be the first boy on Mars. *His zodiac sign is Taurus. *He is equivalent of the titular character of Malcolm in the Middle, due to the fact that they are both the middle child. *His girlfriend is Ariel Peters. *Hayden gave his family fleas and Elena was the only Diaz to know up until Stuck in a Besties battle *Despite that he appeared in every episode, he sometimes plays supporting, recurring and minor roles. *He shares a lot of similarities to Lincoln Loud and Lisa Loud from The Loud House. **Both are the main protagonist of their show. **Both are the middle child. **Both can get annoyed with their siblings at times. **Both are inventors.